Land of the Free, Home of the Brave
by KeepMovingForward
Summary: What if Rafe hadn't made it home, but Danny had? How would everyone's lives change? Takes place at the end of the Doolittle Raid. "Land of the Free," Rafe said. "Home of the Brave." Finished Danny.
1. Land of the Free

Author's Note: So we all know Danny didn't make it home alive at the end of Pearl Harbor, but what if Rafe hadn't?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pearl Harbor!

"Danny!" I scream running as fast as I ever have for Danny's plane. I find him sitting, propped up against his plane.

"Rafe…I got something I my neck." He tells me, his voice coated with pain.

"Hold on," I tell him as I pull out the piece of metal. Just as I remove the metal from his neck I'm hit over the head with a gun.

I fall on the ground, the pain in my skull is the worst I've ever felt. I struggle on the ground as a Jap soldier bounds my feet, the rope cutting into my skin, most likely going to leave a permanent scar. As I drift in and out of consciousness, I see them binding Danny. I reach for the gun that is only an arms length away from me. I pick it up carefully and quickly shoot down the Jap who was binding Danny.

Suddenly all guns are pointed at me. I know its over, I'm going to die. I hear the gunshot and feel the bullet pierce my stomach. The pain is unbearable. Two more bullets hit me, and I know I'm done. I know I can't make a deal with God this time, I know it's over.

I don't know who does it, but suddenly gunshots ring out and a grenade goes off and the Japs are gone. Danny comes over to me and unties my legs. I don't know who untied him but someone must have.

"Danny…" I choke. "I'm not…not goanna make it."

"Oh yes you are Rafe." Danny tells me matter-of-factly.

"No Danny…it's over." I tell him.

"Rafe…you're a real hero." Danny tells me.

"So are you Danny." I tell him knowing he'll want to hear it too. "Land of the free…"

As I slip into nothingness I hear Danny finish, "Home of the brave."

Those are the last words I hear before leaving this world.


	2. Home of the Brave

Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter was a little short. Well…enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor. Too bad, I love that movie.

It's been a while since Rafe died. I don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that we're on the way home, everyone who survived, and lying next to me is a coffin that belongs to my best friend, Rafe. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell Evelyn. She already lost Rafe once, it was already hard enough to tell her the first time. I go over and over what I'm going to say in my mind as we land.

I see her as soon as we step off the plane. She smiles at me and starts to walk forward. I frown in return, turning and grabbing the edge of Rafe's coffin. I see her smile fade as she walks towards me. Her face is etched with pain, her eyes full of hurt and anger. A single tear slips through as she touches Rafe's jacket ever so lightly before running her hand along the coffin. She turns an gives me a hug, one hand still clenching Rafe's jacket.

x00x

That night we're walking along the beach. I'm telling her about the Doolittle raid. I pause when I get to the point of Rafe's death.

"Then he picked up his gun, and he shot down those Japs that were tying me up. But before anyone could do anything else they all turned on him. He was shot three times before Gooz threw a grenade, killing the rest of 'em. He died in my arms, he died a real hero. His last words were 'Land of the Free.' For old times sake I finished with my part right before he died. The more I think about it, the more it pains me that we'll never say that again." I told her.

"Danny I miss him so much." Evelyn tells me sadly.

"So do I." I say.

"Danny…I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god." I say as the tide laps around my feet.

"I didn't want to tell you until you came back from your mission because that was more important." She told me.

"Can I name it?" I ask her.

"Yes."

x00x

Months later Evelyn had given birth to a healthy, baby boy.

"Danny?" She asked him. "What are we going to name it?"

"Rafe." Danny said flatly.

"Danny…" Evelyn starts.

"He was my best friend, Evelyn. He died saving my life. It's the least I can do in return."


	3. Doing His Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pearl Harbor.**

It's been year since Rafe died. I retired from the army and bought Rafe's parents farm. We buried him there, in the family cemetery next to his parents. Just like he wanted. Sometimes I still take up the crop duster that we used to play in. I don't do any tricks, just fly. It's like Rafe is still there with me, fighting the Germans like we used to pretend to do. I'll talk to him sometimes, tell him about everything that's happened, even though I'm pretty sure he already knows.

Little Rafe, as I've come to call him, is just like him. He wants to fly a plane one day and sometimes I'll take him up with me. I'll tell him and his best friend, Johnny, about our time in the military. They've told me before that my stories are better than Christmas presents.

Life around the farm is real slow, but it's just the way I like it. At first it was weird, living in the house when Rafe's gone. I remember the way his family had taken me in and treated me as their own.

The other day I was cleaning out some old boxes when I found old toys we used to play with and an old photograph of us in our uniforms.

After finding that photograph, I cried.

Evelyn's having just as hard of a time as I am. I know she still loves him, and I know that he should be here with her. She cries herself to sleep most nights when she thinks that I've fallen asleep. I pretend not to notice, even though it tears me apart inside.

Everywhere Rafe went he affected someone, and he was the best man I'd ever known. Sure he could be a jerk at times, but he was only human. All he'd ever wanted to do was serve, and he died doing his duty. But he didn't see it that way, he saw his death as an honor, I knew that.

It was hard to accept, even after so long after the fact that he was dead. But we were getting through this. And I knew he wasn't gone forever, because he was there in my son. My son wanted to be just like him, and I took no offense to that. If Little Rafe turned out like Old Rafe did, than I'd be a really proud father.


End file.
